Voluntad de Fuego
by Todo Pasa
Summary: Dos grandes potencias enfrentadas en una despiadada lucha, desatando muerte y destrucción. Durante siglos, el país del Fuego y el país de la Lluvia han mantenido una constante guerra por territorio, pero todo cambió cuando los dos países lograron llegar a un acuerdo que traería paz a sus reinos.


Ya todos saben que Naruto no me pertenece, y que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Muy bien ¿por dónde comenzar? He estado totalmente desaparecida y hace siglos que no actualizo mis otros fics pero aquí estoy y con una nueva historia para su deleite. Recientemente me volví fan de la pareja "GaaSaku" y mi mente comenzó a maquinar una historia para esta pareja, aun no sé si será la pareja definitiva porque también habrá "SasoSaku", quizás hagan su aparición los hermanos Uchiha y quien sabe que otra pareja se le ocurra a mi disparatado cerebro, escucho comentarios y acepto sugerencias de alguna pareja que les guste para nuestra rosada protagonista.

Espero que les gusten los cambios de narrador y sin más vueltas aquí tienen el primer capítulo de mi nueva creación…

…

Dos grandes potencias enfrentadas en una despiadada lucha, desatando muerte y destrucción. Durante siglos, el país del Fuego y el país de la Lluvia han mantenido una constante guerra por territorio, eternas disputas por poder. Pero todo cambio cuando la muerte del emperador del Fuego Sabaku Rasa fue inminente, dejando así, al menor de sus hijos Sabaku Gaara (su favorito ya que era idéntico a su difunta madre) como predecesor.

Pero antes de que el trágico suceso pasara, el emperador del Fuego decidió tomar partido en el asunto, haciendo lo que creía mejor para su gente y para su reino. Le parecía absurdo prolongar más esta masacre sin sentido. Llego así, a la conclusión de que no se rendiría, pues eso significaría una gran deshonra para su país. La mejor forma de acabar con todo esto, era llegar a un acuerdo.

Los dos grandes reyes se convocaron para una reunión, arreglaron con diplomacia un tratado que beneficiaria a ambas partes por igual, poniendo fin a las muertes y desgracias, trayendo al fin paz y tranquilidad a los ciudadanos.

El acuerdo consistía en un matrimonio arreglado entre el futuro gran emperador Sabaku Gaara y la única descendiente mujer del emperador de la Lluvia Haruno Sakura. La alianza solo seria completada cuando la joven princesa alumbre un heredero.

La joven dama se mudaría a los dominios del Fuego en cuanto estuviese preparada para concebir. Luego de instalada en lo que sería su nuevo hogar se planificaría y se pondría fecha a la ceremonia.

.

.

.

Ese día al fin había llegado, la caravana que lleva a la princesa Sakura se dirige al palacio del señor del Fuego.

Una muchacha de un peculiar tono de cabello rosado, ojos jades grandes y expresivos se encontraba sentada apreciando el hermoso paisaje, totalmente aburrida y desolada. Ella nunca acepto esto, como bien lo decía el tratado era un matrimonio ARREGLADO. Ella ni siquiera conocía a su futuro esposo, mucho menos estaba enamorado de él. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien cuya hambre de poder había acarreado desgracias a su reino?

De seguro era una persona arrogante, ego centrista y maliciosa. Su padre ni ninguno de sus súbditos le permitieron saber nada de ese hombre, solo que era el gran emperador del país del Fuego.

A Sakura le valía igual si fuera un emperador o un campesino, de todas formas se casaría con él sin excusas ni pretextos. No podía hacer nada para remediarlo, no tenía el poder ni el valor de exigir lo contrario. Su deber como princesa es hacer lo que es mejor para su reino, y esto sin dudas lo beneficiaria gratamente.

La acompañaban en el carruaje su criada Shisune quien la abanicaba delicadamente y su institutriz Tsunade. Dentro de la pequeña cabina comenzaba a hacer un calor de los mil demonios, sentía los pies hinchados y su trasero entumecido por el largo rato que llevaban sentadas.

Estaban a mitad del verano, pero el clima era insoportable. El calor era abrumante volviendo el aire pesado y pegajoso. Me acomode como pude el cabello que se resbalaba del complicado peinado pero lo deje al notar que no había caso.

-Sakura-sama debe procurar no esforzarse más de la cuenta, recuerde que ya no está en sus tierras y no por nada es llamado el país del Fuego.

Muy pocas veces llovía en este país, por el contrario del mío que era normal asomarse por las ventanas y observar la caída del agua sobre el prado. Aquí reinaba el clima cálido y al parecer carecía de flora en abundancia.

-Shisune no se te ocurra comentar eso en frente del emperador o podría considerarme débil…

-Pero Sakura-sama es mejor que su futuro esposo sea consciente de la fragilidad de su cuerpo, de lo contrario se llevara un gran susto si usted se desvanece frente a él.

-Te repito que estas exagerando la realidad, solo me canso más de lo normal cuando las temperaturas son muy extremas que no es nada del otro mundo, a cualquiera podría pasarle.

Di por terminado el tema aunque a juzgar por su seño fruncido sabía que no pasaría del asunto. Lo que menos me apetecía es que mi futuro esposo sienta lastima de mi o algo parecido, o quizás lo utilizaría para su propio beneficio aprovechándose de mí, porque ¿Quién no me aseguraba que el emperador fuera un pervertido? Realmente eso no importaba mucho ya que al contraer nupcias tendría que cumplir mi rol de esposa dejándole el camino libre a ese desconocido hombre para que me tocara como se le plazca.

El miedo comenzó a invadirme haciéndome sentir débil y vulnerable.

-Sakura-sama se ha puesto pálida ¿se encuentra bien?- Esta vez fue Tsunade quien hablo.

-Quisiera detenerme a respirar un poco de aire fresco y a estirar las piernas.

-Como desee mi señora…

-Sola-Corte a Shisune antes de que siguiera hablando-Prometo no alejarme demasiado- Tsunade me miro sin estar muy convencida pero asintió, me levante un poco el kimono para poder bajarme del carruaje recibiendo una reprimiendo por parte de mi institutriz.

Camine lentamente observando el paisaje hasta que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la caravana, entonces volví a alzar la tela de mi vestimenta y eché a correr sintiendo como el cálido aire golpeaba mis mejillas haciendo que se colorearan de rosa por el esfuerzo.

Mis pulmones me ardían y el pelo, con el peinado completamente desecho, se pegaba a mi cara por el sudor, me detuve sosteniendo mi peso con una mano sobre el tronco de un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Alcé la vista y me maraville con el paisaje, el árbol era nada menos que un Sakura y sus pétalos caían alrededor mío como si realizaran las más hermosa de las danzas, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de ellos.

De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas, parecía que yo también había caído dentro de ese baile ancestral. No lograba enviar suficiente aire a mis pulmones y comencé a hiperventilar, el aire se volvía más denso de un momento a otro e intente desatarme el obi de mi kimono para poder respirar mejor, logrando solo que se me desacomodara el ropaje, luego oscuridad y nada más.

.

.

.

-Gaara-sama no deberíamos estar en las afueras del castillo siendo que su prometida llegara en cualquier momento.

-Dudo mucho que la princesa se moleste por la ausencia del hombre al cual no conoce y desposara para concebir un vástago- Sasori el consejero real, podía ser realmente molesto cuando se lo proponía.

-Mi señor no debe hablar así de su futura esposa, a lo mejor espera la ceremonia con ansias.

Gaara dejo escapar una risotada, mientras caminaba con la mirada gacha observando cómo volaban las hojas del suelo cuando caminaba. El sol era abrazador, los días calurosos estaban lejos de menguar teniendo en cuenta la estación del año. El césped del prado era de un verde apagado como si se estuviera marchitando, hacia mucho que no caía un buen aguacero por estas tierras.

El pelirrojo interrumpió sus pensamientos al captar un punto en la lejanía, la figura de una persona se recortaba en el horizonte junto a un árbol de Sakura. De pronto, la figura se precipitó al suelo, alzando una nube de rosados pétalos al aire.

El joven emperador corrió hacia la figura sin tomar en cuenta los peligros de su acción, al ir acercándose cada vez más al lugar noto que la persona era una joven que parecía descansar a la sombra del árbol, pero en realidad se había desmayado. Se acerco un poco más para poder reconocer su rostro, sin pasar por alto su kimono desaliñado dejando expuesto su pálido y levemente rosado hombro y una porción de su fina clavícula.

El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, una diosa, eso era lo que yacía frente a él. Una verdadera deidad de larga cabellera rosada mezclada con pétalos de Sakura, su pequeña nariz y sus mejillas coloreados de rubor, abundantes y espesas pestañas rosadas al igual que sus delicadas cejas enmarcaban sus grandes ojos y sus pequeños y rosados labios apenas entre abiertos.

Jamás había visto nada igual en sus veinte años de vida que había pasado en este país, jamás la había visto por aquí así que eso debía ser, era la deidad del árbol que estaba frente a él. El espíritu debía haber decidido salir un rato…

-Gaara-sama no se aleje así de mí, recuerde que nos hemos escabullido del castillo sin escoltas, podría ser peligroso para usted y…

Sasori cesó su parloteo al seguir el rumbo de mis ojos, abrió la boca sorprendido pero de inmediato recompuso su habitual semblante inexpresivo.

-A juzgar por el tono de su cabello ella debe ser la hija del emperador Haruno del país de la Lluvia y su futura esposa, pero me pregunto qué está haciendo aquí y sin una caravana…

Me voltee a verlo sorprendido ¿ella era la futura emperatriz del Fuego? Me pase la mano por el cabello avergonzado ¿Cómo la había confundido con una deidad? A la hija de mi rival, esto era bochornoso.

-¡Sakura-sama! ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¡Prometió que no se alejaría demasiado! Esta niña es imposible…-Gimoteaba una mujer de cabello color ébano, se la veía preocupada casi desesperada.

-Así que mi futura esposa se llama Sakura, vaya que le hace honor a su nombre-Comente para mí mismo.

-¡Gaara-dono!-La muchacha hizo una reverencia al percatarse de quienes eran aquellos hombres que había visualizado en la lejanía-Mi señor ¿qué está haciendo aquí, tan alejado del castillo y sin guardias que lo escolten? Podría ser peligroso.

-Eso debería decirle yo a usted-Hice un gesto con el brazo señalando a la doncella que yacía en el suelo- ¿es normal en su país que la princesa merodee sola por los campos y en esas fachas?-Dije haciendo referencia al ropaje, no me agradaba la idea de que mi esposa dejara a la vista su cuerpo tan libremente.

-¡Oh por Kamisama! Le ruego me disculpe mi señor- Volvió a reverenciarse totalmente avergonzada y se apresuro a despertar a la joven.

Mis nervios se pusieron a flor de piel expectante a la reacción de la chica.

-Sakura-sama no debe dormitar en un lugar así, prometió que tomaría un poco de aire fresco y nada mas- Le reprocho a la muchacha mientras volvía más insistente su sacudida, pero la joven no abrió los ojos.

-Es una falta de decoro para el emperador que la futura emperatriz se pasee tan…

-Sasori espera, señorita…

-Shisune, mi señor- Respondió la criada.

-Shisune, si, pude ver como Sakura-sama se desplomaba contra el suelo. No está dormida, se ha desmayado-La mujer miro a su ama consternada.

-Me temía que pase eso…por favor le ruego nos disculpen pues mi señora posee un cuerpo más débil del que ella cree, las altas o bajas temperaturas causan estragos en ella. En este caso provocándole desmayos, le rogué que no se esforzara más de lo necesario por el caluroso clima pero ya ve usted…

-Hay que llevarla de inmediato al castillo Gaara-sama- Comento Sasori alarmado.

Tome a la joven doncella entre mis brazos levantándola hasta mi pecho, su criada iba a protestar pero le dedique la mirada más gélida que era capaz de hacer y desistió al instante. Corría el rumor en el castillo de que yo era apodado el demonio rojo por mis fríos y duros modos.

Me eche a andar hacia el castillo siendo seguido por Sasori y la criada, me detuve en seco y gire la cabeza para mirar a la chica.

-Deseo agradecerle por haber escoltado a mi prometida hasta aquí pero lamento comunicarle que solo ella puede entrar a mi castillo. Sakura-sama es la única perteneciente al país de la Lluvia que vendrá conmigo.

-¿¡Que!?- Un agudo grito por parte de la joven princesa me sorprendió, haciendo que casi la dejara caer de mis brazos-¡Nadie me había dicho nada sobre esto!

La mire, su cara estaba cerca de la mía y su grandes ojos verdes me dedicaban una mirada de reprobación. Era hermosa, mi corazón palpito acelerado queriendo saltar de mi pecho. El terror invadió mis venas y la deje que caminara por sus medios ¿Padre en que estabas pensando al encomendarme este demonio? ¿En qué infierno me habías metido?

.

.

.

-¡Me niego!- Camine hasta llegar a Shisune trastabillando en el camino.

-Sakura-sama no puede negarse a las órdenes del emperador- Murmuro alarmada, señalando con los ojos al joven pelirrojo que me había cargado.

¿Él era el emperador? Lo mire detenidamente, traía una yukata como cualquier criado pero no era de algodón sino de seda azul marino, su cabello era de color rojo sangre y sus ojos de un turquesa claro que casi no poseían pupilas, estaban enmarcados por oscuras ojeras como si no descansara hace años. Pero lo que lo hacía más intimidante eran sus casi inexistentes cejas y el kanji "amor" que tenía escrito en su frente, nunca había visto a nadie así.

-Lo siento Sakura-dono pero eres la única que puede entrar al castillo, todos los criados pertenecientes al país de la Lluvia deberán regresar a su reino- Su voz era grave y dura como si su poder se transfiriera a través de sus tajantes ordenes.

Lo mire desafiante pero él no se inmuto, me observaba como a una cría que está a punto de hacer un berrinche. Voltee el rostro antes de que viera como se llenaban mis ojos de lágrimas y abrace a Shisune con todas mis fuerzas, tratando por todos los medios de no dejar escapar lágrima alguna.

-Cuídate mucho Sakura- Logro decir bajito para que solo yo la escuchara, no pase por alto que procuro no decir el "sama" a sabiendas que muy probablemente jamás la volvería a ver.

-Tú también Shisune, por favor dile a Tsunade que me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella debidamente y que le quiero.

-Por supuesto que sí, ella también le quiere mi señora. Sea feliz- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-Debemos irnos…- El emperador corto el momento, tomándome del brazo y separándome de Shisune. Sentí como si al despegarme de ella un pedacito de mi alma se le hubiera quedado adherido desligándose de mí.

Shisune se quedo estática en su lugar viendo como me alejaba de ella, me saludo con la mano y vi como sus ojos desbordaban en llanto. Mientras que el emperador tiraba de mí con paso firme y su criado nos seguía en silencio echándome miradas de vez en vez.

-Mi señor, soy perfectamente capaz de caminar por mis medios- Retire su mano de mi brazo delicadamente sintiendo como me hervía la sangre por dentro. Le odiaba.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, si mal lo recuerdo se ha desmayado hace unos momentos- Comento con voz serena y distante. Agache la mirada avergonzada, había pasado justamente lo que no quería que pasara pero yo le demostraría que mi cuerpo no era débil.

Estaba aterrada estando totalmente sola, en un reino que me era desconocido y a merced de gente que jamás había visto ¿Cómo mi padre había consentido aquello? Era perfectamente consciente de que mi padre me despreciaba por no haber sido niño y por haber vuelto delicada la salud de mi madre en el parto, pero creí que podría albergar un remoto aprecio por su única hija, parece que me había equivocado.

La tela de mi kimono comenzó a deslizarse por mi hombro, la sujete con fuerza. Debía lucir terrible con el obi medio desecho, el kimono hecho un lio y el pelo enredado, menuda princesa. Y el calor no ayudaba, estaba comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo de arrastrar la pesada tela por el césped. Me detuve para recuperar el aliento, colocando un mechón de cabello que se me había pegado al cuello detrás de mi oreja.

-Mi señora ¿desea que la ayude?- El criado de cabello rojo al igual que el emperador, se detuvo al lado mío.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias- Note como sus ojos estaban clavados en mis hombros desnudos e intente reacomodar la tela.

-Sasori adelántate al castillo y pide que preparen la sala del té y el baño para la princesa- Ordeno mi prometido mientras volvía a tomarme del brazo, esta vez sin tanta rudeza.

-Como ordene mi señor- Sasori echo a andar hacia el castillo que se encontraba a unos trescientos metros de distancia.

Esta vez no rechace la ayuda porque dudaba de poder seguir avanzando por mis medios, estaba agotada y el peso de la horrible humedad estaba haciéndome jadear. Sentía como me ardían los ojos de nuevo y rogué al cielo para que mi acompañante no notara las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Tenía el orgullo y la moral por el suelo.

De pronto, pequeñas y frías gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo empapándonos.

.

.

.

-Imposible-Murmure sin poder creerlo. Había comenzado a llover, algo que pasaba rara vez en mi país. Sakura alzo la cara al cielo dejando que las gotas golpearan su pálido rostro, sus piernas fallaron y se hubiera caído de no ser que la sujete por la cintura.

-Lo siento…-Me dijo pasando el brazo por mis hombros, podía ver el inicio de sus pechos ya que la tela se había descorrido. Recordé la mirada de Sasori al notar este detalle y mi imperiosa necesidad de que se alejara de ella.

-Mi nombre es Gaara- Volví a cargarla en brazos al ver que se le dificultaba avanzar, estábamos a doscientos metros del castillo.

-No es necesario que me cargue Gaara-dono- No me gusto el sufijo demasiado formal que había elegido para llamarme.

-Si seguimos quedándonos debajo de la lluvia cogeremos un resfrió y tendremos que atrasar la ceremonia- Creía que podía ocultar sus lagrimas con la lluvia pero era consciente de que lloraba. Apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y el hombro, su cálida respiración choco con mi piel haciéndome crispar.

Su kimono chorreaba agua por la lluvia torrencial que caía y los pétalos de Sakura se pegaron a su cabello, como si fueran parte de él. En la lejanía Sasori se acercaba con una lámpara de aceite en mano, siendo escoltado por tres criados más. La emperatriz finalmente había llegado a su nuevo hogar.

…

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review? Lo cierto es que me estoy informando por internet sobre la vestimenta de la época…siento mucho si mis descripciones sobre estas son muy pobres, les aseguro que me estoy esforzando en hacerlo lo más fiel posible. Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
